Getting to Know You
by evil superman
Summary: John and Elizabeth get to know each other a little better. Sequel to ‘Guys Night’ but you don’t necessarily have to have read it to understand this story.
1. Freedom

Title: Getting to Know You.

Summary: John and Elizabeth get to know each other a little better. (Sequel to 'Guys Night' but you don't necessarily have to have read it to understand this story).

Paring: Nothing concrete, but some of you will probably see elements of shippyness here and there and that's ok if you do, I don't mind.

Warning: Some language.

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis is not mine. Only the story line and any made up characters that may or may not appear in the story belong to me.

A/N: You guys wanted a sequel to 'Guys Night' so here it is. If you haven't read 'Guys Night' I'd suggest you do, even though you can read this story and still pretty much understand what's going on, there will be some references back to "Guys Night' that might have you going ???

I have not officially made up my mind on what pairings I like on Stargate Atlantis, I haven't seen enough of the show to make a decision yet, but I am starting to lean towards Weir/Sheppard. For this story basically think the whole UST thing that's been going on between Jack and Sam for years, but with John and Elizabeth.

#John's thoughts#

/Elizabeth's thoughts/

* * *

John slowly wandered around Atlantis, taking in the sites and enjoying his new freedom. It was sometime after midnight, which was just fine with John, he preferred the city at night it was quieter and more peaceful than during the day. Reaching the control room John noticed the light on in Elizabeth's office. 

# I don't believe this it's after midnight and she's still in there working. #

Not want ting to bother her if she was really busy, John quietly entered Elizabeth's office and stood leaning in the doorframe, hands in his pockets, watching Elizabeth doing some paper work. It didn't take long before Elizabeth noticed John's presence, she always seemed to know when he was around and vise versa.

"You're supposed to be in your quarters, you're not on duty." Elizabeth stated with out raising her head or stopping what she was working on.

/ What the hell is he doing here? /

John looked at his watch before replying, "Actually it is 12:30 A.M., which means my two months punishment has officially been over for the last half hour." (A/N: I'm too tired and feeling too lazy to figure out military time at the moment so please don't review telling me I have my times wrong or whatever, I know it's wrong).

This got Elizabeth's attention as she lifted her head up to look at John for the first time since he'd entered her office. Seeing the slightly confused slightly amused look on Elizabeth's face thrilled John, after months of knowing Elizabeth, John knew for a fact that he was the only person around who could put that exact look on her face.

# Yeah score one for the J-man. #

"It can't be that late already it feels like I just got started." John just shrugged his shoulders.

/He has to be joking, it can't be that late already./ Elizabeth looked at her own watch and realized that John was telling the truth, it was after midnight.

"Well in that case tell me Major John Sheppard now that you have finally gotten your freedom back what are you going to do next?"

"Well since going to Disney Land is obviously out of the question I thought I'd wander around the city for a little bit, have a glass or two of the Athosian moonshine we have in storage, then hit the sack."

"Sounds like a plan. Mind if I join you?"

# Did she just ask if she could…whoa, stop right there John, don't go letin' your head roam in the gutter, it's not what your thinking, it can't be. #

Seeing the amused little grin start to appear on John's face Elizabeth had a pretty good idea what was going through John's head.

"You know what I mean Major."

/Not that I can blame you for thinking along those lines./

"Right, so what'd ya say we blow this joint and go find us some moonshine?"

"Lead the way."

Elizabeth got up and followed John out of her office, headed towards one of the storage rooms near the commissary. After grabbing a bottle of moonshine and a couple of glasses the two soon found themselves on what they both secretly thought of as their balcony.

* * *

A/N: That's all I got written for now. Don't worry I have most if not all of it planned out in my head, but you gotta review if you want me to continue. 


	2. Questions

It had been about an hour since John and Elizabeth had arrived at the balcony and both were now sitting down with their backs against the balcony railing, starting in on the second bottle of moonshine John had gone to get a little earlier.

"You know we probably should call it a night, we both have to get up early." Elizabeth stated, looking over at John.

"Nope, you and me officially have the day off. I already talked to Grodin and he says that nobody deserves a day off more than you, so he'd be more than willing to look after things for a day." John replied, just managing to keep from laughing out loud at the look on Elizabeth's face. It was look number 4, as John liked to call it, he'd taken to numbering the looks that only he could put on Elizabeth's face.

# Yes (Mentally pumps arms in the air) he shoots he scores. One of the top five looks, now I'm getting somewhere. #

"So basically you planned this whole thing?"

/ Why that little…I can't believe this and he thinks Rodney's the scheming little weasel. /

"Yup, I wanna see just how well you can handle this stuff." John held up the bottle of moonshine and poured some into each of their glasses. After a moment of thought John spoke again, "Ok truth or dare?"

"What?" John's question caught Elizabeth slightly off guard.

"You heard me, truth or dare."

"John look at us are we really in any state to be doing dares?"

/I don't believe this we're practically drunk off our asses already and he wants to play a child's game. /

"Ok so maybe dares are out of the question, but we can still do truth."

# Come Elizabeth I know you wanna play. There's gotta be things about me you're dying to know, cause I know there are things about you I'm dying to know. #

"I think I can live with that. So tell me what's the first thing you notice when you meet a person of the opposite sex?"

"Mmmm…the eyes?" John put on his best I'm not lying, honest look as he glanced at Elizabeth. He could tell she didn't quite believe him. "Ok so maybe it's not the eyes exactly, but more what I see in the eyes. I'm not sure how to explain it, you know what I mean?"

"I guess I can except that answer."

"Good now your turn, same question."

"That's easy their smile. What one quality do you look for most in friends?"

"Trust. I have to know I can trust the person to be there for me no matter what." # And there's no doubt I can trust you with anything. # "What's you favorite possession?"

"That I have here on Atlantis?"

"Any where."

"My car then."

# Wait a minute did she just say her car? #

At hearing this John nearly choked on the sip of moonshine he'd taken. After a moment of coughing and to get his bearings back John looked at Elizabeth with a look some where between shock and total disbelief.

"Your car, Why do I have a hard time believing that?"

/ Is it really that big of a surprise? /

"Yes my car. It's a classic 1965 Mustang that used to belong to my grandfather before he passed away."

"Nice!" The way John said this and the look on his face made Elizabeth laugh.

/ Typical mention a classic car around a guy and they start drooling. /

"If you're done drooling over a car that's in another galaxy…"

"Right sorry, continue."

"If your house were burning what 3 things would you grab?"

"Um let's see I guess photo albums, the football signed by my entire high school varsity team when we won the state championship my senior year…oh and definitely my model airplanes collection."

"Your model airplanes?"

"Yeah there's 25 years worth of 'em and I'll have you know I worked damn hard putting together each and everyone of them. Ok so answer me this if there was a giant explosion on Atlantis and only you and 2 other people of the opposite sex survived. Who would you want them to be, and why?"

"Well first I'd probably pick Carson, because it's always a good idea to have a doctor around in those types of situations. Second I'd probably pick you, because somebody would have to keep me from killing Carson after a while and you'd probably be the best person to do that."

# Yes! Score another one for me. Of all the guys she could of picked she picked me, me. Of course she picked Carson to but that's beside the point. The point is she picked me. #

The two friends sat in silence for a moment after that trying to think of more questions they could ask each other. Neither of them cared that it was getting later into the night or earlier into the morning however you want to look at it. All they cared about was sitting where they were getting to know each other better as friends.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry that's not the end I just ran out of question ideas, but I'll come up with more. If you have any question ideas you'd like to seen asked send them to me and I'll see if I can work them in. 


	3. More Questions

"Ok if you were invisible what's the first thing you'd do?" Elizabeth finally broke the silence.

# Did she really just ask that question? I mean there is _only_ one answer to that question. #

"Easy I'd go camp out in the nearest women's locker room I could find." John answered with out hesitation, getting a sly grin on his face. Elizabeth of course wasn't very pleased with his answer and showed it by whacking John's arm. "Ah, hey, ow…what you wanted an honest answer and I gave you one. Besides no guy in his right mind is honestly going to answer that question with anything but that answer."

/ Doesn't mean I have to like it. /

"Now my turn if you could have any superpower what would it be and why?

"Either telepathy so I could know what someone is thinking, and when someone is lying or premonition so I'd be able to know what's going to happen." After answering Elizabeth took a second to think about her next question. "What is the funniest thing you've ever gotten in trouble for?"

# Damn, where to begin? There are so many possible answers to that question. #

"Uh let me think…Um I'd probably have to say it was back when I joined the Airforce and was assigned to my first posting. The guys in my unit had this initiation right of sorts and let's just say it end with me being drunk, butt naked, and duck taped to the top of a light post on base. The base CO was not one happy camper after that."

/ Oh my God! /

Elizabeth couldn't help it she burst out laughing she could clearly picture the whole incident in her mind. It was several long minutes before Elizabeth was able to finally stop laughing. John just stared at her, not believing that she was actually laughing at his humiliation.

"Nice to know my humiliation is so funny."

"I'm sorry John, you can blame it on the moonshine, but come on butt naked that had to hurt like hell when they pulled the duck tape off."

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Thanks I needed that. I can't remember the last time I had a good real laugh like that."

# John Sheppard at your service, if you need a laugh I'm more then ready to provide. #

"No problem. Now for my next question what is the meanest punishment your parents ever gave you as a kid, and what was it for?"

"The time they grounded me for three months, and took away my phone and car privileges. All because I snuck out of the house and then tried sneaking back in a few hours later."

# No way. Elizabeth, my Elizabeth sneaking out of the house. #

"I'm shocked, here I am thinking that one Dr. Elizabeth Weir was a perfect little angel, only to find out she was a little devil in disguise."

"Right like you never did anything like that when you were a kid."

"Me? Never." John put on his best innocent look, which didn't fool Elizabeth for a minute.

"Right. Since we're moving into childhood questions tell me what did you really want to be when you grew up?"

"With out a doubt I wanted to be a pilot."

"Really, you've always wanted to be a pilot?"

"Yup, I wanted to be a pilot just like my granddad. You see when I was a kid we lived right down the road from my grandparents and my granddad had this small old beat up four seater plane, it still amazes me to this day that, that thing was actually able to fly. My granddad took me up in that plane every single day for as far back as I can remember. Growing up I probably spent more time up in the air then I ever did down on the ground. Everything and I mean everything I know about piloting I learned from him, not from the Airforce or anywhere else. Now what about you, what did you want to be? "

"Honestly I wanted to be an astronaut or anything that would allow me to travel to the stars. I remember spending hours in my back yard just staring up at the stars…I guess in away we both got to be what we wanted. Alright tell me how old were you when you had your first real kiss? Tell the tale."

Taking a moment to think back a huge cocky like grin spread across John's face and he began to get a far off dreamy look in his eyes.

"Missy Cook, the It girl in every fantasy of every guy in my school. It was the summer before my freshmen year and her dad had hired me to help out with some yard work and things like that around their place. I was putting some tools away in the tool shed when Missy just showed up out of nowhere and the next thing I knew she was kissing me, it couldn't have lasted more than a few seconds, but if God himself had decided to strike me dead in the moment I would have died a very, very happy man."

"That good and unforgettable uh?"

# Oh God was it good. I mean geeze to this day I can't think about her and not get this dopey look on my face. #

"Hell yeah it was good. When your fifteen years old and the hottest girl around kisses you, that's something you'll never forget."

After that revelation the two friends fell into silence each thinking about the things they'd learned about the other.

"Ok I got one, what qualities does your ideal partner have?" John broke the comfortable silence between him and Elizabeth.

"They have to know how to make me laugh, be caring and kind not only to me but to other people in my life as well, be willing to show me how they feel, oh and charming can't forget charming. What about you?"

/ Did I just basically describe John? ……Nah, couldn't be he's like an annoying brother… right? /

"They have to be able to get my sense of humor as well as have one of their own, have a nice personality, be passionate about things in their lives, and be independent yet willing to depend on me when the need arises."

# Wait did I just describe Elizabeth? ……Nah, couldn't be she's like an annoying sister… right? #

Once again the two feel into silence thinking. John's last question had been asked innocently, but after answering they both realized they had some thinking to do. While thinking Elizabeth noticed that the sun had started to rise and if she listened carefully she could hear the city starting to come alive with activity.

/ I don't want this night to end this is the first time in a long time I can remember having so much fun, but it's like that old cliché all good things must come to an end. /

"We should probably call it a night and head back to our rooms before too many people wake up. We don't want to give the rumor mill anything to gossip about now do we?"

Elizabeth stood up and started picking up the empty moonshine bottles. Nodding his head John stood as well and started helping to clean up the evidence of their night. Looking out over the water watching as the sun began rising higher, one last question popped into John's head.

"Hey Elizabeth one last question, if you could know one thing from the future what would it be?"

"Simple, how exactly we make it back to earth, because I know we will make it back to earth someday of that I have no doubt, I just don't know how."

"Yeah my thoughts exactly. You know I had fun, we should do this again some time."

"Any time."

With that both friends left the balcony and parted to return to their rooms to hopefully sleep off the hangovers they both knew they would have after all the moonshine they drank.

* * *

A/N: Ok this will most likely be the end. Unfortunately life has decided to rear it's ugly little head and give me a case of writer's block, must have something to do with the holiday rush and what not. 

If after the holidays my writer's block goes away I may or may not come back and work on this some more, but I doubt I will because I think where I ended this is as good a place as any to end.


End file.
